the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Willome
Willome (Will/ow and Jer'/ome') is the friendship/romantic pairing of Willow Jenks and Jerome Clarke. In the first two episodes of Season 3 , it is revealed that Willow used to (and most likely still does) have a crush on Jerome. Also, Jerome is shown to have possibly previously made fun of Willow, such as giving her the name of "Weeping Willow." They are currently friends in Season 3. It's being strongly hinted that there will be a Jerome/Willow/Mara love triangle. The two have known each other since at least 2010, because Alfie states Willow had a crush on Jerome 3 years ago. They remained distant acquaintances until House of Entrapment / House of Sisters, where they bonded greatly in detention. 'Link to Gallery, Fanfiction, Videos, and Society pages.' Willome Moments ''Season 3'' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Willow smiles and waves brightly when she sees Jerome. *Jerome is very flattered when Willow pays him a lot of attention. *During the party, Willow stares at Jerome adoringly. House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs *Jerome is shocked that she was "Weeping Willow," showing they used to know each other. *He also seems to indicate that she looks different (possibly more attractive) now. *Willow becomes nervous and stuffs cake in her mouth when she notices Jerome staring at her. *Alfie indicates that Willow has had a crush on Jerome. House of Revelations / House of Questions *Willow was dancing around, trying to get Jerome's attention. *Willow attempts to give Jerome relationship advice. House of Trickery / House of Unity *Willow looks worried when Jerome is sick and asks if he's okay. *Jerome pretends that he's completely fine, so as not to worry Willow. *Willow says that she would hate to think the fregetable bar made him ill. *When Jerome says, "Look at this face," Willow looks looks at him and smiles. *When Jerome runs off to the restroom, Willow looks upset and concerned. *Willow helped Jerome with his project. *During the fashion show, Willow smiles shyly and waves at Jerome *Jerome waves back and smiles House of Entrapment / House of Sisters * Willow helps Jerome distract Mr. Sweet, even though she doesn't know what he is up to. *She smiles and winks at him before going into Mr. Sweet's office. *Jerome smiles and mutters "She is good!" when she gets Mr. Sweet out of his office. *Willow gives Jerome a thumbs up before he presents his project. *Jerome and Willow sit very close to each other and exchange looks during Mr. Sweet's lecture. *Willow asks about Jerome and seems truly interested. *They laugh together in detention. *Willow asks Jerome about Mara and Jerome tells her that "I messed up" and Willow after knowing that Jerome went through alot of trouble for her asks "Why she wont forgive you?", implying that she would have forgiven him. *Willow accepts Jerome for himself, saying his mistakes are just who he is. *Jerome jokingly asks if Willow couldn't be queen to a king with squished hair. She replies seriously, *"If it was your squished hair, I think I could live with it." *Jerome "crowns" Willow a queen of detention. *He remarks to Alfie that he had a really good time with Willow in detention. *Jerome also says that "her eyes are so sparkly," but Mara overhears and believes that he is talking about her. *He looks a little disappointed when Mara says she'll "take him back." *Willow smiles almost every moment she's with Jerome throughout the episode. Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis Category:Minor Pairings